What I wish my life was like
by Mad Matt15
Summary: It's like what the title says and boy do i wish that was true :)
1. Chapter 1

"_**Yu yu hakusho don't belong to me or anything else I might use except my character's. I'm so excited this is my first story and thanks so much for the inspiration hatsodoom and now on with the story." –Original Author's Comments. **_**My Comments, Tribute fic… in case it was more than just a scare. (Re making the 3 original chapters, and… finishing it I suppose…) **

It had started off as a great week. I was watching one of my favorite shows, Yu Yu Hakusho, when my mom called to me.

"Matt, time to wake up, today we're having a yard sale."

"Do I have to? It's only 7:30am…" I said.

"Yes, you do, now get your butt in the shower." She replied.

"Okay." I said. After a nice shower, I got out and got dressed, as it was hot outside I wore a pair of shorts as well as a nice shirt and some good shoes. As I went outside I saw my mom holding my nine month old little sister and my three year old little brother.

They seemed happy and dad was trying to sell old junk. Jokingly I tried to ask them if I could sell my homework, they laughed at me and said, "Yeah right!"

I'm like, "Okay, fine, but I mean hey, I had to try, didn't I?" By now, I'm so bored of home school. 'Cause come on, it's not all that different than going to regular high school. Homeschooling just started and though I was happy I didn't have to get up early and pay for my driving lessons and such, which will start soon (can't wait!), it's still boring.

I went back inside to get my Ipod, headphones, phone, and homework. And as I go back outside, I see my little brother playing with a ball, I got outside just in time to see the ball roll out into the street.

I'm like; _I know he won't go out into the street, its common sense_. But then he starts running after the ball so without thinking I run after him because a car was headed right for him and going so fast it could not have been able to stop in time. And so I pushed him out of the way, and 'BOOM' a car hits me and then before I really know what's going on, I've died, although it felt more like falling asleep really fast.

I wake up to find myself in the sky; I see my body on the ground. I'm like_, no this can't be happing, it just can't_ and I see this girl I grew up with, but for the life of me, ironically, I can't remember her name. I see her and she starts to running over to my body, but I already know it's too late.

I see her start to cry and then I see my parents start to cry as well as my little brother. I think to myself, _at least I saved my little brother and I'm not naked and I have my Ipod and my phone._ Absent mindedly I wonder if I can still use it… and the absurd thought of _on the bright side I don't have to do any homework_ pops into my head. But then again, I never got what I really wanted to get, a six pack and a girlfriend, it's then that I wonder, _ah what the hell am I saying?_

Honestly, it's kind of funny, I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho and wishing my life was like Yuske, and _bam_ a car hits me. Sure I never had good luck, but come on, really now that's just crazy. Just as I think this Botan appears, and I say to her, "No you're not real. You can't be real, you're just a cartoon."

She replied by saying, "Yeah? So? You're just a fifteen year old kid with curly brown hair and brown eyes, with tan skin."

"Point taken." I told her.

"Hey, are you Puerto Rican by any chance?" She asked me out of the blue.

I said, "Yep, why?" She told me she was just curious.

"Okay," I said, "so if you're here does that mean all the other shows are real like Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragon Ball, or One Piece?

She gave me an amused smile and said "Nope."

"Bummer… so now that you here when can I see Koenma and do you think I can get my body back?"

"Yeah, you will, and soon too." She said.

"How soon?" I asked.

"About a week." She tells me.

"Okay." I reply. In my head I can't help but imagine so many things that I could do in the meantime, an evil smile appeared on my face.

She looked at me funny and said, _don't do too many bad things_ and then smiled as if she knew.

"I won't. You know how I am, I've been good my whole life." I told her with a grin.

She said, "I know, and I'll see you in a week." The rest of the day seemed like a blur, all I can remember is the sunset and going into my parents' dreams like Yuske did and telling them not to get rid of my body.

Then I went to see what that girl was doing, I go to her house and find that she is sleeping naked in her bed. My whole face turned bright red and I fell to the ground.

"Holy crap, I don't believe it! I did _not_ think she did that."

I hoped she couldn't see me as I thought to myself, _I should go._ But as I was about to leave she spoke up, "Don't go Matt."

I pulled the blanket over her so I wouldn't see any more, not that there was much more to see...

"Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." I said to her as she started to wake up and said, "He promised he would be back, and he never breaks his word…" I fell to the ground again as she stood up and said that.

The next day was Friday and it was going to be a great day.

Oh yeah I'm _dead_ what a great way to start the day… I took out my phone to cheek what time it was, and I'm like, "Yes, now I'm happy again! Because it's 12:55 and that means time for P.E. hehe…"

I went to one of the nearby high schools and went into the girls locker room. But before I went in, I thought about it and thought to myself, _'Do really want to go in there, I mean aren't _all_ guys are curious?'_

Yeah, the deciding didn't take long, I mean, hell yeah do I want to go in there! So I went in… it was better than going into a Victoria's Secret store. Sure I've never actually _been_ in one, but I always pass by it when I'm in the mall.

When I was done peeping, "Hehe…" I laughed at the thought, then Botan came up behind me and said, "I see… you what are you doing?"

"N-nothing, I didn't go in there, I saw nothing!"

"Calm down Matt, it's only me, Botan." She said with an amused grin.

"Botan," I said, "you scared the crap out of me!" She just laughed and said, "Trick or treat?"

"Very funny," I commented drily, "Halloween isn't here yet. Now why are you here?" She asked me the same thing.

"No reason…" I said, perhaps a bit too fast.

"Sure," she said rolling her eyes, "anyways I was looking for you because we can get your body back sooner."

"How soon?" I asked.

"Like two days."

"Okay, sure, do you think I could meet any of the others, and get powers? Like the ability to fly or like a sword like Kuwabara?"

"That would be cool," she said, "maybe. But first you have to do a test, and if you pass the test you can get your body back and maybe get powers."

I said, "What kind of test? …It's not a math test, right?"

"Maybe." She said with a hint of mischief.

**Well what do you guys think leave a revive and hopefully I can write more soon and sorry if there any bad spelling and once again thanks so much hatsodoom. like i said just starting writing so still pretty bad sorry and will edit more if needed most likely dose**


	2. chapter 2

Yu yu hakusho is still not mine or anything else I use except my people. And I think I have done a way better job on this chapter now lets go

Come on where are you botan. Here I am she said where the hell have you been I said I have been bored out of my mind listing to music and playing angry birds and prank calls gets boring after awhile you know and you said I can get my body back in a day and were close to Halloween.

What the heck have you been doing all this time. Koenma and I have been thinking of a test for you Matt sorry it took so long.

It all right I said so can we do the test now I kind of want to go to this Halloween party I heard that my parents were going as well as my friends that also means lots of candy. But Halloween not for a couple day I know.

By the way how was your funeral. I saw all my friends some of them were cursing at me about leaveing them its especially more sad when pretty much all my friends are girls it just killed me inside.

That why I need my body back as soon as possible they really miss me so I want to surprise them.

Ok I get you want your body back she said ok so let's start the test what am I doing you know what forget the test koenma and I could not think of anything .

What you couldn't think of anything it been almost two week and now you tell me that is so messed up. What the heck have you and him been doing all this time I sounded more mad than I was but oh well.

She said we have been very busy we have a lot work to do ok. So can I get my body back now sure she said let me have it I said ok but does this mean I have to be a sprit detective no but you can be if you want I think I'll pass and can I still see you she look as if she was blushing she said of course let me see your phone ok I said she took the phone and she put her number in mine I was shocked and surprise. I was surprise she has a phone and shocked she did that.

Sure I thought very pretty but she has blue hair I don't mind it but what would happen if somebody notice her from the yu yu hakusho cartoon that would be hard to explain and she is the grim reaper but I don't care oh crap I think I have a crush on her. It would be kind of weird she know my whole life but still. Great know I think I'm blushing and she laugh I think she notice .

She said now close your eyes. I said ok hopefully I see you soon I think she was blushing again see you In the morning wait what but it was to late I woke up in my room I look around and notice nothing has change I still had my phone and my ipod I took them out. I got out of bed and notice no one was home they must be out shopping and I saw the time was 11:40.

I went back in room ang got some clothes and I jump In the shower got out and the doorbell rang I went to see who it was it was botan I open the door and she gave me a huge smile and a huge I blushed a little and she said got you and good afternoon I said why did't you let your self in that would of been rude she said make sense.

You look pretty I said she was wearing black pants and a white shirt kind of what I was wearing but I was wearing white shorts and a black shirt she said thanks and blushed a little. So what are you doing here I ask she said I'm takeing a vacation I said cool koenma let you she said yep but only a month that great but where are you living at she ask me if she could say here I said of course.

I feel very happy when I'm around you she was blushing I said your blushing she hit me and no I'm not ok do you want to get some lunch but we have to walk is that ok she said I have a better idea let's go for a ride she summoned her broom stick and told me to hop on I said I got to get something first hurry up she said I went back to get my wallet and my phone I went back outside and she was gone great she left me I turn back to my house and she said boo I said Halloween is almost here and are you dressing up?

She said maybe she ask me nope to old I said come on you have to she said nope not going to happen find she said but you have to help me find something to wear hint hint I was blushing no I'm not and one more thing I went back inside and got my keys and left a note for my parents that I'm back and will be back soon went out with botan I'll tell you more when we get back and I do have my phone and keys so don't worry I went back outside and botan ask me if I am ready I said yep let's go

Well that the next chapter hope you guys liked it and if you guys want a third chapter pleas leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one I'm sorry I never updated thanks to a friend of mine she ask me to update her name is Ambercatlucky2 look her up sometime and this time I might add some punctuation and all the other some what fun stuff.

Disclaimer Yu Yu Hakusho I don't own or starbucks and if I did that would be so frickin awesome. And I don't own my friends herochan1313 TopazDragon98 Ambercatlucky2 and Zanegar look thos guys up to :)

It has been a whole year since Matt got his body back now he's 16 botan went back to the spirit world.

Matt's been watching anime and doing training the whole year and finally almost has a six pack yeah.

Botan still come back to visit from time to time. To take Matt on broom rides cause it's fun. Well botan its lunch time where would u like to go said Matt. It don't matter to me I know lets get some starbuks she said and then burger some where.

Ok sounds good to me he looked in his wallet only 5 bucks.

In Matt's head aww man I did't think we were going to starbucks it's kind of expensive all I have is 5 dollars I'm such a fail.

Botan notice something what's wrong Matt. I'm so lame we need to go back to the house. Why she asked.

Well said Matt I only got 5 bucks. She laughed at him.

Don't worry she said with a smile I got this one. Matt felt like a dork but he just smiled and said ok.

They flew behind some trees so that no one would see them.

Matt saw some of his friends hero, amber, zan, and the beautiful topaz all drinking stuff and thought there probably talking about anime and other stuff.

Botan saw Matt staring at topaz he knew her for a long time but was to shy to tell her how he felt.

He was going to before he died he never got the chance and maybe he thought just maybe she liked him to.

Botan hit Matt's head. Ouch he said what was that for. She looked at matt and said come on how come you haven't told her yet.

Matt said very sheepishly I was going to but it just never happen and I died. O she said sorry about that. She felt kind bad.

Don't worry about it he said. Now let's go surprise them shall we yes we should said Matt.

Botan and Matt walked up to them all of them spit there drink at him when they saw him.

They all said at the same time Matt your suppose to be dead Matt took a napkin and said well I'm back and thanks for the drink. Botan laughed at Matt he asked her to get some more napkins.

Sure she said while she did that every one was so happy to see Matt again. Topaz was the one most happy it seemed. She jumped Matt and gave him a huge hug and blushed a little. So did matt.

Amber was a fan of yu yu hakusho and asked was that botan? Yep it sure was I'll tell u the whole story later I'm Just happy to see you guys again.

End of chapter 3 hoped all you guys liked it and pls leave a review and very sorry it's kind of short I'll try to update soon also im sorry its not very pervy this time :) see ya


End file.
